


I can do it ... or not?

by LadyMorgan



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil4 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM talk, Cuckold Gabriel, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: "Well, let's go, because I welcome any distractions."Then I took two beers out of the fridge and put them on the table.Well, Dean could not help my bad mood and so I tried to pull myself together again."I can imagine that, you horndog," he laughed and patted my shoulder.





	1. Chapter 1

__

_Gabriel_

_‚Four days orgasm ban‘_

Annoyed, I shook my head and concentrated on my work again.

The first two days were ok. What's ok? It was the weekend, and we were nonstop together. If I just look at her, I could jump on her.

Maybe there was something real when it was said that men only think with their cock.

On Saturday, I even volunteered to go shopping and cleaned the bathroom in the afternoon to keep my wife out of my sight.

To her delight and my suffering, I had to bring her to orgasm twice a day.

_‚No ... we delete the last sentence‘_

I was allowed to ... I liked doing that. To touch her, to smell her, to taste her.

And that this increased a thousandfold if you were horny, I do not have to explain to anyone.

Sometimes I think back to the time when we were fresh together. I had to force her to lick her. Of course in my charming way.

She could never enjoy that through her previous relationships, and I was sorry about that. For me, there was nothing more arousing to discover her enchanting body, with my lips, my fingers or my tongue. To taste the pure juice of her lust and arousal and to see and feel her reaction. When she stretches out to me with longing and desire, when her eyelids start to flicker, and her cheeks turn reddish.

And again I was stiff.

Although I was very well in control thanks to my wife, this throbbing and pulsing was sometimes almost painful, if you could not get any relief.

The third day and Cas harassed me at lunch by gently stroking my thigh, and of course, my cock jerked interested.

"Stop it," I hissed, slapping his hand away and walking to the toilet.

"What's happening?" He asked innocently and followed me.

I slipped into a cabin and closed the door.

The door was re-opened.

"Cas!"

Slowly he moved his hands over my upper body, whereupon he received a sour look.

"Go away!"

"Come on, just a little, no one here."

"Noted and rejected!"

_‚It smells rotten. My wife, the beast, probably also instigated him‘_

"Better a living dog than a dead lion," I hissed and pushed him out the door again.

Annoyed exhaling, I dried my hands and watched Cas in the mirror, who stood behind me and imitated a cackling chicken.

"I'll stuff that down your throat if you do not stop right away!" I hissed and threw the paper towel at his head.

The pressure on my balls was enormous, and Sam could not resist asking if I had pubic lice as I reached into the crotch.

"If I were a cold-blooded murderer, you would be dead now!"

I think my prostate was rock hard, at least I felt like I could feel it.

_‚I can do that‘_

It did not even take a minute to turn that statement into a question.

Then I thought of earlier. How did I do that? Eva and I were so often separated during the first years. And not days or weeks, but months ...

The temptation lurked everywhere.

After work, I went to my locker to get my jacket and immediately a scent cloud flew to me. The perfume that I had bought Eva since I had fallen in love with this fragrance in the perfumery.

_‚Oh you are so mean‘_

Frustrated, I looked into my midst, where something was stirring again, and I angrily threw the door closed, made my way home and planned my revenge.

Was it generally easier for women?

If I thought of our games ... I do not know, but I had no such self-control. I admired her for that.

On the couch it came over me again, and I had to muster all my self-control, not to give in to my natural needs. But Eva would have seen it at the tip of my nose, and then I could have made my will. Annoyed and listless, I was channel-hopping until it rang at the door.

"Did you forget your key, honey?" I called while I went to open the door.

"Great, does Eve send you?"

Dean stood there, and with a sigh and a roll of eyes I turned around and went back towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm also happy to see you, but no, I wanted to discuss something about the shoot next week," he called after me and closed the door.

"Well, let's go, because I welcome any distractions."

Then I took two beers out of the fridge and put them on the table. Well, Dean could not help my bad mood, and so I tried to pull myself together again.

"I can imagine that, you horndog," he laughed and patted my shoulder.

"You know about it?" I groaned and sat next to him.

"Yes, Cas told me. Suggestion, first we do the work, and then you can pour out your heart."

Grinning, he rummaged in his pocket and put the script on the table. But for that mocking tone, I could have punched him.

"I did not think that Eva would handle you so well," he said as he pushed his bottle to mine, then stowed the notes again when we were done.

"And most of all, I did not think you were her bondsman."

"It sounds pretty pejorative when you say that, but because you're new to the milieu, I'll forgive you for that," I replied sarcastically. "I'll try to explain that to you …

Submission is constantly mixed up with obedience and power with force. I can obey without submitting, and Eve can force me to do something without having power over me. This is the same as at work, or do you feel that you are submitting to me?"

When Dean shook his head, I had to smirk.

"The ‚man‘ gotta work in our society, he must not show any weaknesses and should always have everything under control … those are the social requirements. But no one always can be strong and composed and have everything under control. Everyone wants to be able to show weakness someday. I just love when I can give someone that responsibility and control, someone I can trust.

With her I can show myself how I do not show in everyday life, and this game gives me the opportunity to burn off energy and to regain new strength.

That is a give-and-take basis. Eva has control over herself, me and of course the situation, at all times. Otherwise, it can lead to bad physical and psychological consequences, or by the wrong handling

of a situation the relationship of trust gets a crack.

Actually, I have the easier job because I just have to concentrate on myself and can switch off.

The most important thing is talking, talking, talking. She knows me, but nobody can look into others. Well, in the sessions, I usually do not have much to say," I chuckled. "But she has the necessary sensitivity and always observes me so intensely because she carefully studies each of my reactions to decide what the next step will be.

Of course, it may happen that I cross my borders, or even she does, but behind every border, there is a new border, and that's what it's about.

There is no rose without thorns, and if it is too much for me, then I can break off at any time by saying the safeword. I trust her, and she gives me the strength to follow her. In the double sense. It's not the same every day, and it's not always the same feeling, e.g. if you can either blindfold or watch what she does. You know that.

She has shown so much that I did not know about my body and that can not be wrong if it feels right. She has led me into a world of sensuality and ecstasy, aroused my desire, and I think that is in each of us in one way or another."

Dean listened attentively and curiously and nodded a few times as it bubbled out of me like a waterfall. It was so easy to talk about it because I was 100% behind this thing.

"Have you used it before?" He asked, and I shook my head contentedly.

"I've come to my limits a few times and beyond, but it has never been necessary, because she knows what she's doing, how far she can go, knows what's going on in me, how I feel, so I can drop myself, and I can indulge in my feelings without worrying about anything.

My head is free because I feel good and she feels everything I feel. You know her. I've never met a more soulful, empathetic and honest person than my wife."

"Even if she ties and whips you?"

"Yes, even then ... or maybe just then."

I chuckled and took another sip. "I do not have to hide anything from her, and I have to give my feelings free rein ... and when she tells me how proud she is of me, and I know that I made her happy, then there is nothing better for me at this moment and it makes me an even stronger man.

Of course, it can also happen that tears flow or it ends in a tantrum, and the game is stopped because it goes too far, which thank God has never occurred. But then she is there and catches me. Aftercare is very important to her, and of course to me too.

As I said, one of the most important things is talking to each other, and it's a game. And when it's over, it's over, none of us brings anything into our relationship. Then we are Eva and Gabriel again, and nobody loses a word about what happened in the playroom. To separate this is the basic requirement. And we can have normal sex again.“

The last words made me laugh when Dean looked at me in surprise.

"What?"

"When we play, we do not have sex ... at least not directly.

I'm the only one naked, but I do not mind. Because this game is more than sex. It's a different, higher emotional level."

"And you thank her for hurting you, why?"

I nodded because I had often asked myself this question in the past.

"If she does that, then I deserve it because nothing happens for no reason, admittedly I provoke a little bit at one time or another. It's not as bad as you imagine, except the cane, which I too respect. I know that this is often not easy for Eva, often even harder ... But knowing that she is doing this for me, trying to show me my mistakes and trying new things over and over again, the question of gratitude should already be answered. Sometimes it's an overcoming, but that's exactly the kick. Testing the limits.

She gives me affection, respect and strength, I am proud and happy that I can experience it with her and she is so hot and horny and damn sexy when she is like that."

Only now did I notice from the corner of my eye that my wife was standing in the door frame. No idea how long, but when she came to me, kissed my lips and said that she loves me, I saw that she had wet eyes.

That was one of the reasons why I loved her so much.

"And before you ask yourself, it's not a weakness when Gabriel surrenders to me, but an incredible strength to trust me in those moments where we play so much to put his life in my hands.

And I admire this strength he has to show himself weak and allows me to look so deeply into him. That's why I'm so proud of him." Eva added, looking deep into my eyes.

These warm words made me sigh with happiness and love.

"That did not even come to my mind," Dean laughed and winked at her.

"What I've learned now has opened my eyes, and it's an amazing and awesome thing. And frankly, I'm a bit jealous of you, or better, on what you have. You are two such wonderful people and have such an incredibly strong bond. I am proud and thankful you are my friends with benefits. I wish ... stays the same."

Eva brought three glasses of wine because that was a reason to toast.

"How did it all start?" Dean asked curiously and looked at me.

"I've always enjoyed it when Eva took the initiative in bed, and after I made myself clever on the internet, I just surprised her," I laughed, winking at my wife, squeezing her hand.

"Do not get me wrong now, Dean," Eva interrupted. 

"Outside this room," she pointed at the black door. "We meet at eye level, we are equal partners, and I enjoy it the same way when Gabe takes the lead. But yes, he surprised me, and it took me a few days to see if I wanted that at all. For me then, unthinkable that my husband should kneel or thank me for hurting him, I questioned it, and admittedly, sometimes I still do.

In the meantime, however, I have integrated myself very well into this role."

I simply nodded in acknowledgment before I added.

"We had great sex, we still have awesome sex. But with that came this exciting psychic component.

On Eva's side, the dominant sense of power and the certainty that she is responsible for giving us both a pleasurable experience. On my side the submissive willingness to give myself to her and enjoy whatever she has planned for us both ... without ignoring my lust. She can control my feelings ... like in this case."

"A great feeling," Eva interrupted. "Two or three shawls, and already moves the familiar and maybe even a bit boring lovemaking on a very different emotional level. It does not always have to be the whip and certainly does not have to be accompanied by pain or even humiliation."

"BDSM is what you feel."

"I know, and I want to try BDSM, but I'm not a submissive guy."

He crossed his arms over his chest to make his point and Eva snorted in amusement before looking straight in his eyes. 

"You do not? Actually, all men are born to serve. They just do not notice it, because they are dominated by their cock, which is in our hands.

Remember our game night, the first time you entered the game room?" Dean nodded.

"I have blindfolded you and bound you, and you have submitted to me, surrendering to me, or if you like the word better, you have let yourself be guided by me. You gave me the opportunity to decide about you. That was the entrance to the BDSM."

Dean thought for a moment, took a sip of beer before answering doubtfully.

"But you did not hurt or hit me?"

"As I said, it's not necessarily about hurting the other, neither physically nor mentally, SM is just a small part of BDSM, and you did not do anything wrong, so you do not deserve a punishment."

All of us growled in the stomach and the evening was far from over, so Eva made a snack for us. Finally, it was also an exciting topic, and Dean was inquisitive and wanted to know everything.

"The right mix of pleasure and pain is the key and my wife can do it perfectly."


	2. Chapter 2

"The bomb is ticking," Dean grinned and reached into his crotch.

"This conversation is more than hot."

"Me too," moaning and looking at my wife from the side, I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Well, it's your own fault."

But I did not get more than a smile and a pat on the back.

"If you had said something, I would have come to you, I have not had sex for a long time."

Dean gave me a mischievous look, and I shrugged helplessly.

"Can not you pick it up?" I mumbled, looking at her with the saddest look I could muster.

Usually it always helped, but she shook her head.

"What would you offer me instead?"

The curiosity won and I thought about it.

"How about 10 strokes with the cane?"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Dean got big eyes.

"Too easy," Eva shook her head again. "Besides, I would break my own rule, forget it!"

"How about ..." Dean started, and Eva interrupted him. "You have a break."

He put his hands up in a gesture of surrender and laughed.

"How about if I just watch you?"

I did not give up, but Eva only shook her head again. "Please," I continued, trying again with the sad look.

"How about 20 and you can watch us with shackled hands," she replied.

"Or I'll give you relief by milking you."

 _,Nice shit. Either I am threshed and must not even jerk off, or she milks me, which is anything_ _but great‘_

When I looked at her, I already knew that I had lost, no matter what I chose.

"I've been milked, that's great."

Dean laughed and gestured with his thumbs up, but Eva shook her head.

"Will be different with him because he will not have an orgasm, it's just that the pressure goes away a bit and he's probably as horny as before. I take a quick shower, consider my offer!"

With these words she gave me a quick kiss and disappeared in the bathroom.

"No win-win situation for the little bearded man."

Dean got up and got himself a glass of water.

"Knucklehead," I mumbled, sticking out my tongue.

_‚How do I get out of this situation?‘_

"Why did not you take a beating?!"

"I'm crazy, not stupid!"

I did not want Dean to watch me if I got beaten. With the most feared instrument.

He sat down again and turned the glass in his hand while he stared at me with a small grin.

"I'm thinking," I said annoyed.

"Is there a decision?" Meanwhile, Eva was out of the bath again and sat down to us, looked at me questioningly and piercing, so I shared her with an eye-rolling my result.

"Um ... Well... You can milk me, and then you tie me up, I watch, and when I cum, it's only because your sight makes me crazy," I replied, wiggling my eyebrow.

"You put your pants back on, and when you cum, you'll wash them!"

I looked at her dumbfounded because my wife really could negotiate well.

Dean was now sitting with his mouth half open, and at our talks, his astonished look went from one to the other.

"Come on," I groaned in frustration.

 _‚_ _Either I buy what she pays, or I go completely blank‘_

"Deal," I mumbled, shaking her hand.

"May I have a quick shower, too?"

Eva nodded to Dean, and when I got up and said that I would leave too, she pulled back on my arm, laughing.

"You go one after another. Otherwise it just happens nonsense!"

Naked as God had made me, I sat down on the gyn-chair, and it occurred to me that I was not here for a long time.

"Not a bad view," Dean said, stroking my thigh.

The docile student stood next to me to see everything. This tensioner. But I did not care; I had no problem with that.

With the tips of middle finger and forefinger, she kept patting my perineum, stimulating my prostate from the outside, before two of her fingers slid into my anus and then groped. That alone brought me to the brink of madness and made me moan with need and arousal.

And Dean, that ass, also licked my nipples until thank God, Eva knocked on his fingers.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed this feeling. Of course, my cock straightened up, and she flicked it with her fingers. That's what she's done a lot lately, and that was mean.

Then I thought back to my time as a guinea pig. I was still, and liked that. Some attempts were necessary until she had the right technique. And some great and less great orgasms. Until the time when I did not have an orgasm, just a little relief. As shitty as it was, I was a little bit proud of Eva, because she really had me completely in her hands. Sexually. She was able to control my desire and longing and of course my orgasms.

But this pace was too slow, and it drove me crazy. I let my pelvis rotate and tried to do the movements myself. And what had Eva done? She strapped me tight.

As fantastic as this massage was in the beginning, it got more and more unpleasant with time, and I longed for the end.

I was overwrought and heard myself moaning and begging. But she did not stop until the last drop came out of me. Crystal clear liquid was accumulating on my stomach, but no sperm. That was still well hidden in my testicles. And they were almost bursting, and I was hotter than before.

If anyone thought that was great, I had to disappoint him. It was humiliating, and shit and I was unhappy and frustrated.

"So nice and soft," she grinned satisfied and continued to press on my prostate.

And then I had to sit in the corner with my hands tied behind my back and watch the two of them having fun. Unfortunately, Eva and I did not have that in common because I could not cum without being touched.

As I thought about it, I realized with a heavy heart that it was more of a torture than a pleasure.

I enjoyed watching when the others had sex, I admit, I was voyeuristic. But then I could do it myself, as opposed to this time.

And the second reason was probably that, for my feelings, I had not climaxed for too long. All in all, it was frustrating.

Although my pants were wet from my pre-cum, the actual, hoped for salvation did not take place. This sight has made me so incredibly horny. I wanted to get up, push Dean away and finish what he had started. Or with both, that would be fine too.

My testosterone levels had risen to the limit, and I felt I had to go up the walls.

On the other hand, I was a little bit angry and disappointed with myself that I apparently could not last more than three days without sex. Sighing, I closed my eyes and tried to focus on something else.

_‚Am I wrong or am I trembling? Can ‚man‘ die from seed constipation?‘_

I vaguely remembered that Eva was laughing at me when I asked her the question because that would be a myth.

At that moment, I thought she had no idea because my sensitive body parts were almost starting to hurt and the pressure was strong.

Nervously, my cock rocked back and forth and was just as frustrated because nobody released it from its prison. I moved restlessly, but the other two were so caught up in their actions that they did not even look at me. Annoyed, I grumbled, but I had to go through.

_‚Like a car accident, you just can not look away‘_

After Dean went home, we were in bed.

"Honey," I whimpered on her lips and wanted nothing more than that she would touch me.

But the more she refused in her way, the more another wish germinated in me.

_‚Ok …‘_

Granted, not without ulterior motive, but I'm a man ... and now I knew what it meant to talk about women being the stronger sex. No, not only ... I was not just thinking about myself; it was still important to me that my wife was satisfied.

"May I pamper you?" I whispered, and she looked at me in surprise.

I wanted to suck in and lick her pheromones, I wanted to plunge my tongue tip into her wet cave and taste all the delicious juice she gave me.

_‚Yes .. I’m cock-controlled‘_

Of course, Eva was not stupid, and I wondered how she made it see through me again and again. I was only driven by my urges, and it was terrible. Next to me was my goddess and I was not allowed to do what I longed for.

"That's nice of you, but no."

My cock throbbed, and my throat escaped a trembling breath.

_‚With a chastity belt it would definitely be easier, it can not get stiff‘_

Startled, I opened my eyes at my thought.

_‚I hope I did not think too loud!‘_

"Morning evening," she smiled as she stroked my cheek. "I know it's hard, but you can do it because you do it for me."

With that she had put me in a quandary again, but she was right. Of course, I would do that for her. I would do anything for my wife. And I was ashamed to say that I could not stand it anymore.

"I love you," she smiled, kissed me briefly and turned to the other side.

On the one hand, I was thankful that she had not wrapped her hot body around me.

"I love you, too," I replied, but could not sleep and lay awake.

My arousal had not subsided, so I made a decision. Silently, I slipped into the bathroom and turned on the cold water. Then I held the towel under my faucet and took another deep breath.

I had to dampen the scream with the back of my hand as I wrapped the towel around my stiff cock, but it immediately went limp. When I had made myself comfortable again, Eva turned to me and snuggled up to me.

Feeling her was the most important thing in the world for me, and the words she whispered in my ear made me fall asleep happily. "I am proud of you!"

In the next part ...

Gabriel never thought it possible for him to go that far


End file.
